Camp
by VikingJenn
Summary: The Bellas go to Camp.


Camp

This is another Bechloe story not a continuation of the other one, this one is on it's own, but I will be adding another chapter or two later as I come up with it.

This takes place at a camp that the Bella's go to, but it is mainly focused on Beca and Chloe alone.

Here it goes, let me know what you think.

It starts with the Bella's arriving at camp.

The bus pulls up and all of them get off, but Beca and Chloe are the last ones to get off. As they are getting off they stop and look at each other.

Chloe: I wonder if we have to share a cabin with any of the other girls or if we can have one of our own?

Beca: I don't know, but hopefully we can have one to ourselves, so if we decide to do anything, we won't have to worry about someone

being there and hearing us.

Chloe: Oh really, what did you have in mind?

Beca:Oh you'll see my sexy red head. ;)

Chloe: Ooo baby, I can't wait. (hits Beca on the ass)

Beca: Hey no touching of my ass until I say so!

Chloe: You got it babe, I can't wait until you tell me to touch it.

Beca: I bet you can't. Now behave!

Chloe: Ok, I will try, but it will be hard not to, it's so sexy and I like touching it.

Beca: Try to restrain yourself babe, you will get your chance.

Chloe: Well can I at least hold your hand?

Beca: Yes you can hold my hand.

(holding hands)

The rest of the Bella's have already picked their cabins and to Beca and Chloe's amazement, they get a cabin all to themselves.

Chloe:That was easy.

Beca: Yea a little too easy. It makes me think that they planned on us being alone in our own cabin.

Chloe: Do you think they know about us?

Beca: I don't know Chlo, maybe they suspect something is up and decided to leave us alone and let us act on it.

Chloe: I hope so Becs, but it still seems weird.

Beca: Who cares Chlo, we have our own cabin! Now quit your worrying and get that sexy little ass in there.

Chloe jiggles her ass and Beca slaps it and Chloe runs into the cabin. After Chloe gets in the cabin, she sees that there is only one bed there, not two, just one. There is a dresser on the one side for them to put their clothes in.

Chloe: This looks uh…cozy, but hey it'll work.

Beca: (goes in, shuts the door) This will work great!

Chloe: So when can I touch that sexy ass of yours? ;)

Beca: Soon, but not yet, cool your jets Chlo.

Chloe: Oh ok, but how long?

Beca: In due time my sexy little red head, in due time.

The day goes on and after a long strenuous day with all the things that Aubrey had them do, the Bella's go back to their cabins to rest and relax. They all get their showers and were done, so that when Beca and Chloe got there, they had them all to themselves.

Chloe: Wow, they did it again, we are all alone.

Beca: Uh..yea, I guess so.

Chloe: They must know something is up for this to happen again.

Beca: I guess your right. No problem though, now if we decide to be loud, we can. ;)

Chloe: This is almost like déjà vu.

Beca: Yes it is, but I am aware that you are here and not surprising me like you did then.

Chloe:Yes that is true..so..I was wondering..when can I touch your ass?

Beca: Chloe Beale, you just can't wait to get a hold of my ass can you?

Chloe: No I can't, I like touching and squeezing it.

Beca: Ok you will very soon.

Chloe: Yay!

They go to the area next to the showers and Beca stops.

Beca: All the years that I have known you, you have always been there for me when I needed someone to talk to. I so appreciate it Chlo,

you have no idea. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life.

Chloe: You know what Becs, I feel the same way about you. You have always been there for me too and I really appreciate it also. I don't

know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life and I don't want to find that out either. All I know is this, that when we first met, I

knew right then and there that I was in love with you. It was love at first site. I love you Beca Mitchell, and I want to be with you for the

rest of my life.

Beca: Well guess what Chloe Beale, I am in love with you too and want you to be with me for the rest of my life always and forever.

Beca gets something out of her pocket.

Beca: Chloe Beale will you marry me?

Chloe is shocked to see that right in front of her, Beca is holding an engagement ring.

Chloe: Oh my God yes, a thousand times yes!

Beca has a huge grin on her face and takes the ring and puts it on Chloe's left ring finger.

Beca: I love you so much Chlo, you don't know how much. I promise you that I will do everything in my power, to make and keep

you happy.

Chloe: Oh Beca, I know you will, but you won't have to try too hard, you make me happy now, oh so happy. I am glad that I am going

to be your wife as you will be mine.

After that being said, Chloe takes a couple steps closer to Beca, looks deep into her blue eyes, leans in and kisses her. Beca doesn't hesitate

and kisses Chloe back. First the kiss is slow and tender, but then it starts to get more then that. Beca wraps her arms around Chloe, pulls

her into her to deepen the kiss making it more passionate. Chloe breaks the kiss for a second with her hands on Beca's shoulders, looks

into her eyes and sees that they are a deeper blue then before, the passion in them, turns her on even more. She then pushes Beca up

against the wall and kisses her deeply and so passionately that Beca starts to moan into Chloe's mouth. They break..

Chloe: Can I touch that sexy ass of yours now?

Beca: (between pants) oh hell yes you can touch it and squeeze it all you want.

Chloe: Yes!

Then she leans in again to kiss her and Beca kisses her first, Chloe takes her hands and moves them down Beca's sides and reaches back,

grabs her ass hard pulling Beca into her making her moan again into her mouth. This time the kiss deepens even more and Beca, with

whatever strength she can get, takes her hands slowly down Chloe's back and grabs her ass hard pulling her in even closer to her, so that

there is hardly any room between them. She starts grinding herself into Chloe making her moan into her mouth as she is doing it. Chloe

starts to grind herself into Beca to meet her moves. They both are meeting each other in rhythm, kissing and moaning together. They slow

the pace and Chloe backs up just enough so she can get her hands between them and to the top of Beca's shorts. She takes her right hand

and starts to reach inside her shorts and panties moving her hand down to Beca's folds.

Beca: (starts to moan) please don't stop, I want you to fuck me with your fingers!

Chloe takes her index and middle finger and starts rubbing her and then with a thrust of her fingers, puts them inside her making Beca gasp. Chloe

starts to go in and out, in and out curling her fingers up to hit her g spot each time. Beca moans with pleasure, with whatever strength she has left,

she takes her hands to the top of Chloe's shorts and panties and puts her right hand down to her folds, but instead of her rubbing Chloe, she plunges

her index and middle finger hard into her and starts going in and out, in and out curling her fingers to touch her g spot. They both quicken the pace

going faster and faster until they are both moaning with pleasure. They both slow down...

Beca: Why don't we take these clothes off, so we can move more freely with no constriction.

Chloe doesn't hesitate and quickly takes her clothes off as does Beca. They kiss again, but this time Beca pushes Chloe into the shower, against the

wall, turns the water on making her gasp when the water hits her.

Beca: ok now where were we…oh yes.

Beca moves in kissing Chloe again plunging her fingers into her pumping in and out of her at a quicken pace making her moan again in pleasure.

Chloe using what strength she can takes and plunges her fingers inside Beca hard and fast meeting her pace perfectly with Beca's. They both start

screaming and moaning with pleasure as the water is hitting the both of them. Faster and faster they are plunging into each other until they both

climax at the same time.

Beca: CHLOE!

And they both go over the edge. Then Chloe is not far behind..

Chloe: BECA!

They both slow their paces down to the point that they fall into each other against the wall catching their breath.

Chloe: Damn Becs, that was amazing!

Beca: You were amazing Chlo! Let's get a shower and get cleaned up, go back to the cabin for more kinky and rough sex. I have something

special that I want to try. ;)

Chloe: Oh really and what might that be?

Beca: You'll see.

Chloe: I can't wait! I love you Becs.

Beca: I love you too Chlo.

They get a shower washing each other quickly. They get done and after wrapping their towels around each other, they gather up their clothes,

the rest of their things, and go back to the cabin. As they are walking back to the cabin Chloe and Beca held hands.

Chloe: So what is this something special you were talking about?

Beca: Wow Chlo, you just can't wait to have rough and kinky sex with me can you?

Chloe: No I can't Becs, I just want to be with you and have sex all the time. Actually I just want to spend our lives together and have rough

and kinky sex.

Beca: Well we have forever to do that now since we are getting married.

Beca leans over and kisses Chloe on the cheek causing Chloe to feel a spark and get that feeling back in her groin again. They get to the cabin,

put their stuff down, and walk over to the bed. Chloe is standing next to the bed with the backs of her legs touching the side of the bed and

Beca is standing in front of her, she leans in and kisses Chloe. Their towels fall to the floor, first Chloe's then Beca's leaving them naked again

in front of each other. Beca then pushes Chloe on to the bed and adjusts her, so her head is on the pillow. Beca then puts her naked body over

Chloe's straddling her and leans forward to kiss her again, but with a little more passion and then breaks the kiss..

Beca: Are you ready to see your surprise?

Chloe: Yes please!

Beca: (kisses her forehead) Ok stay right here, I will be back in a minute.

Beca leaves and goes to the dresser, opens the drawer, pulls out something. She puts it on..

Beca: Chloe to close her eyes.

Chloe: Ok, they are closed.

Beca: Good no peeking.

Beca walks over to the bed again, puts her somewhat naked body over Chloe straddling her yet again.

Beca: ok, now you can open your eyes.

Chloe to see Beca straddling her, but she was wearing something.

Beca: I want to try something, are you up for it?

Chloe: yes..

Chloe looks down in between them and sees that Beca is wearing a strap on dildo straddling her just right above her opening. She looks

back up at Beca...

Chloe: (grin on her face) go for it babe put that dick in me and fuck me long and hard.

Beca: You got it babe, let me know if I hurt you at all.

Chloe: You won't.

Beca reaches down and puts the tip of the dildo to just touching the opening of Chloe.

Chloe: (feeling it) please I want more.

So Beca ever so slightly puts the tip of it inside her going in a little bit at a time, back out, in more, back out, in and out again a little

more each time until it is fully inside Chloe.

Chloe: Oh that feels so good, fuck me baby!

Beca starts to go in and out, in and out at a steady pace.

Chloe: That's it baby do it, go faster. (bending her legs giving Beca deeper access)

She keeps up the rhythm going in and out, speeding up a little but more at a time. Chloe is meeting her thrusts. She moans from the

pleasure that her fiancé is giving her...

Beca: It feels so good to be inside you.

Chloe: (between moans) it feels so fucking good with you inside of me. ;)

Faster and faster the thrusts go, both of them moaning in pleasure. Beca feels her tightening around the dildo and she can tell that

she is close, so she slows the pace to almost a stop and almost pulls it all the way out, but leaves the tip inside of her and with one quick

thrust plunges right into Chloe making her scream and climax at the same time...

Chloe: OH BECA!

She collapses on top of Chloe until she stops pulsing and slowly pulls out of her and lays down next to her pulling Chloe to her.

Beca: How was that babe?

Chloe: Wow that was better than any guy that I have ever dated. Thank you, that was amazing!

Beca: (leaning over kissing Chloe) I love you Chlo.

Chloe: (kisses back) I love you too Becs.

They lay there for a bit and Beca gets up, takes the strap on off, cleans it, then lays back down on the bed. As Beca is laying down, Chloe gets up,

goes over to the dresser, gets out another strap on...

Chloe: Now it's your turn, are you ready?

Beca: Hell yeah lets do this!

Chloe puts it on, straddles herself over Beca, leans down and kisses her, puts the tip of it just at the opening of Beca.

Beca: I want it in me now!

Reaches down and pulls it in to her pulling Chloe down with it making herself gasp when she did it. Chloe starts going in and out at a steady

pace, Beca bent her legs to give Chloe deeper access.

Beca: Faster, fuck me faster!

Chloe quickens the pace and Beca is meeting every thrust in time with Chloe. Beca pulls Chloe down on top of her so she can wrap her legs around

Chloe keeping her there. Faster and faster they go, both of them moaning in pleasure. Chloe feels Beca tightening around her and slows down

the pace until almost a stop and slowly pulls out of her, plunges back in, back out, then in, Beca is moaning saying, Oh baby yes! Chloe pulls it almost

all the way out just leaving the tip inside of her, then with one quick, hard thrust plunges fully into her making Beca scream and putting her over the

edge, making her climax so hard that she shakes when she does it..

Beca: CHOLE!

Chloe then collapses on top of her, kisses Beca, and waits for the pulsing to stop. Once it does, she slowly pulls out of her, gets up, takes off the strap on,

cleans it, and then lays down next to Beca pulling her to her chest.

Beca: THAT was amazing! I love you Chloe Beale. I love you Beca Mitchell. They lean in, kiss each other, and fall asleep in each others arms to sleep the

rest of the night.

Ok this is the end of Part 1 Part 2 will be here soon.


End file.
